


Sunday

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday nights. No security guards, no parties or kids running around...one of the few days the animatronics get to just be themselves. Foxy takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

Authors Note A/N: Thanks to Kitsune-Chan for asking for a Freddy/Foxy Fic! <3 You type really adorable by the way ^-^ You can submit 1+ Fic requests in the comments here! --> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3721267>

 Hope you enjoy!~ [Also sorry for it being so short]//

 

  ** _Sunday_**

 

One of the few quiet days. No birthday parties, night guards, kids, nothing. It was one of the few days the animatronics got time to themselves, either to wander around or talk, whatever they felt like doing really. Foxy awakens early in the morning, around four am, and walks out of his tattered Pirates Cove and looks around. He had almost forgotten it was Sunday.

 He walked slowly from the curtains and looked around. On the dark stage sat his friends, or, 'coworkers' as they sometimes called each other. They were still asleep it seemed.

 Except for Freddy.

  Freddy was sitting on the edge of the stage, dangling his legs off of the four feet drop to the floor. His eyes were opened, but he seemed to be deep in thought as he didn't notice Foxy at first. Foxy walked quietly over to him and jumped a bit to sit next to him on stage. Freddy looked over and smiled lightly.

 "Its Sunday. No need to get up." Freddy said lowly to Foxy, who looked at the ground. "You're up," He whispered.

 Freddy shook his head. "That's different."

 "How so?"

 Freddy hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know."

 Foxy gently put his hand over Freddy's. "You don't have to be alone all the damn time."

 This made Freddy look over to Foxy, confused. "And why is that?"

 "Because, mate, you gotta be cheery for the kids."

 He laughed and gently put his arm around Foxy. "Should I be 'cheery' like this around the kids?" He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Foxy's mouth.

 "Well, that's not what I was talking about. But yes."

 "You know, you don't have to do that stuff in front of us" Bonnie grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I wake up and see that? Gross."

 Foxy and Freddy chuckled and kissed once more just to make Bonnie mad. He rolled his eyes and stepped off the stage as Chica herself had been woken up by the noise. "Huh?" He said quietly, looking over to Foxy and Freddy. "Please don't tell me you did it right there." She laughed and followed Bonnie to the kitchen.

 "You'll never know," Freddy shrugged. Foxy chuckled with him and snuggled into Freddy's arms.

 Sundays were great.


End file.
